The Eden Crisis
by VerenUchiha
Summary: It is 2076, Deep Dive Virtual Reality has just been released and Naruto is playing Eden for the first time. The game has been out for weeks and it has taken the world by storm. During the game, a mysterious hacker locks all active player in the game. Naruto, his brothers and friends must figure out who is behind the hack and get out of the game.


The Eden Crisis

I do not own Naruto. Also, while this story is vastly different than SAO, I will still disclaimer because some asshole will claim it is a rip off. Also, Kakashi is related to Naruto in this and Minato is younger and also not related to Naruto at all. So no comments relating to that.

Chapter 1: Welcome to Eden

"Please input your name" The game AI speaks to me. I quickly speak aloud "Naruto"

"Accepted, Player Naruto, you are the lucky 100th and final random winner of the double class bonus. Please pick two classes from the listed. Knight, Sorcerer, Diviner, Archer, Siren, Ninja or Lancer." I pick knight and diviner.

"Accepted. Please listen to the back story of Eden while the system scans your face and body for character model."

 _The world of Eden was once a beautiful world but strife and war between the five great nations angered the Lord of Creation, Veren. In his anger he warned the people to stop their fighting or he would end it for them. The people refused and so Veren punished them. The Lord of creation shattered the world into 100 continents._

 _The continents floated in the sky above an endless ocean. The world of Eden will only be whole again once a hero of destiny comes and proves himself to the Lord of creation._

 _Can you do it player? Are you the hero of destiny? Prove to the Lord you are the one to restore Eden. Fight through the 100 continents and prove to Veren Eden is to be restored._

The system finished and the world began to take shape. I was surrounded by beautiful stone buildings that sat on a river. I looked around and that's when I noticed my older brother. He was hard to recognize with that mask over his mouth.

"Kakashi! I am glad you waited for me."

"What's a big brother for if not to help his wittle brother?" Kakashi says.

"Where is Menma?" I ask.

"He should be along soon. I believe he was hanging out with his friend Shikamaru. He should be here soon." Kakashi says.

As if being summoned, Menma walks up to his brothers. He is in a silver cloak with black and red gloves on. "Yo. You ready?" Menma asks.

Kakashi and Menma begin walking and I follow behind. They explain where we are going and the town I started out in. The town is called Indagatus. It is the beginning town and is by far the largest Continent to allow for leveling up.

We are going to an area called the Forest of Pain. There is a small cave dungeon there where I can gain some levels and gold. Kakashi was kind enough to give me some of his. You see, Kakashi is part of a guild called SOLDIER which is one of the largest guilds in all of Eden. They essentially enforce the rules and hunt down Player Killers. The leader of the Guild is Itachi Uchiha and one of Kakashi's best friends.

Itachi is also the president of Uchiha Corp, the company behind the Eden online virtual reality game. Kakashi gets a weekly sum of money in game for protecting Itachi. Kakashi also works for Itachi in the real world too.

Menma was also part of a guild but apparently doesn't do much with them now. The guild is called Shadow XIII, it is a guild built up of only double class bonus players, though only 13 members joined. Menma was a ninja/ knight merge. As we walk into the forest just outside the town we run into the first monster, a small goblin. My brothers stand back and let me go after the monster. I pull out the basic sword and attack the monster.

It gets a couple of hits on me and the pain I feel in minimal but still shocking. They went for realism in this game. I defeat the monster and it shatters into pieces. My brothers congratulate me and we continue our way through the forest.

As we continue to walk towards the cave we hear several people screaming in agony and horror. All three of us run towards the screaming. There is a person scooting towards us. "No GET AWAY! He's too strong!" The guy screams as black lightning is shot into him. He shatters into pieces.

I look from the direction of the lightning and see a hooded man in a black cloak striking player after player with a scythe. "No way! How are you this strong?! Our attacks don't even connect!" Three players attack he hooded man and go right through him.

The hooded man throws his scythe into the air. "Shadow Chains." The man utters. Dark chains grab all the players attacking the man. The hooded man pulls down his hood and reveals a youthful blonde man with sapphire eyes. "Eternal Shadow Flame." The players in the chains erupt into black flames. They scream and they shatter.

The man catches his scythe and walks over to the final player. "Damn it! I should not have made this bargain." The player says before the scythe cuts his head off. The player shatters and the blonde man dismisses his weapon.

"Minato!" Menma yells before running towards Minato with his twin ninja swords drawn. My brother attacks and falls through Minato.

Minato raise his hand and uses gravity magic to lift Menma up and then throws him towards us. "Down boy."

I react without thinking and draw my sword and charge Minato. I jump into the air and use a downward slash. Minato snaps his fingers. "Time stop." I am stopped in the air and unable to move.

Minato smiles. "So brave. Almost like a hero but a hero doesn't foolishly rush into battle without knowing how to defeat his opponent."

Kakashi is behind Minato in an instant and holds a sword to his throat. "Enough Minato. Release Naruto."

Minato smiles devilishly. "As you wish." Minato snaps his fingers and I fall towards Kakashi. My brother catches me.

Minato jumps backwards. "It was a pleasure to meet you Naruto. Here is a gift for our meeting." Minato throws a sword towards me and it lands in the ground. A shadow portal opens and Minato walks into it.

I grab the sword. The info on the sword appears before my eyes. Yggdrasil- holy based weapon usable by a knight or diviner. I put the sword away in my inventory. "Who was that?"

"That was Minato, a powerful knight/sorcerer merge. He is the strongest player in the game. He has never been defeated in battle or so they say." Kakashi says.

We continue our walk and go to the cave. Menma remains silent about Minato which seems odd. Especially considering how he just went after him too. I will have to ask him or Kakashi later.

The time in the cave is short. We kill the monsters so I can gain a couple of levels. We go back to town and Menma parts from us to meet up with Shikamaru. Kakashi and I walk around town and I buy items for myself. I get new armor and once I have the sword appraised I got from Minato, I equip it.

"Well you did pretty good on your first day. Any questions?" Kakashi asks me.

"Yea, Menma went after Minato without hesitation. I did too but that was instinct to help Menma. What about him? Does Menma have an issue with Minato?"

"That is your brothers personal problem. All I can tell you is that they are both in Shadow XIII or Menma was. He left over some personal reasons though he wears the cloak he won on a mission they all did. The Reaper Quest, very difficult if I remember correctly. Itachi, Iruka and I tried it and failed. The boss, Grim Reaper, gets stronger per player that fights him. Makes it odd that Shadow XIII won, but Minato is strong." Kakashi explains.

Naruto and Kakashi play a little longer before logging off to have dinner.


End file.
